pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Dad (Chapter 8)
~Isabella~ AM I SURE I'M NOT DREAMING? I'M KISSING PHINEAS!!!!! All good things must come to an end though, and we separate. It's only then that I realize that all of the people in the restaurant are cheering like mad. Phineas takes my hand and we walk off the stage. But I see something that I can't believe. "Phineas?" I say. He just looks at me, and I notice his face is flushed. That wasn't exactly how I planned my first kiss to be, but I THOROUGHLY enjoyed it, and have the feeling he did every bit as much as I did. I point forward, where THADDEUS of all people is sitting and coming towards us. Phineas puts his arm in front of me, something he's always done to protect me even before we dated. I suppose it's a protective instinct. Thaddeus claps sarcastically. "Great show guys. So you're dating? Like I'm supposed to believe that. Prove it then, tell her you love her." "Thaddeus!" I scream. "Those are things that are supposed to be kept private, and you can't force someone to say it, even if it is true. Plus, why should we prove anything to you? You hardly deserve us to be talking to you!" Honestly, I have no idea where all of that rage came from, but there's something about him that makes me behave out of character. "If he won't say it, then he doesn't love you," Thaddeus says. "Don't believe him, Isabella," Phineas pleads me. "Don't worry, I don't," I respond. "If he is too cowardly to say it, then that means you're all mine, because I'm not afraid to say I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," Thaddeus says in a suggestive tone, pulling me away from Phineas' grasp and dragging me away. I scream, but Thaddeus pulls me out of the restaurant and down Canal Street. "See, you don't need him. I'll say I love you as many times as you want." "WHICH IS NONE!" I holler. And of course, I can see Phineas running faster than I've ever seen him in an attempt to rescue me. But it's no use. Alright Isabella, I think, you can't play damsel in distress here. Fireside Girls are ALWAYS prepared, especially troop leaders! Without another thought, I manage to free myself from Thaddeus and I kick him in the groin. Apparently, that wasn't enough for me, because I then punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach before running back to Phineas and the hotel. I leave him on the street, writhing in pain. I reach Phineas. "Come on!" I say. "Let's get back." He seems to agree, because we both run as fast as our legs can carry us until we enter the Sheraton lobby once more. I type in 16 again and we get into the elevator. Once inside, I wrap Phineas in a hug. "I was so scared, Phin. I don't know what came over me." "I'm just glad you're alright," he says, "and I'm sorry I couldn't save you myself." "You don't have to be the hero all the time, Phineas," I say, releasing him so I can look him in the eyes. "It means the world to me that you tried. I'm just glad we had that self-defense class during one of our troop meetings. Sorry you had to see that," I say. "Don't worry. Whatever it took to make sure you were okay." The elevator opens, and we reach Mr. Flynn's room again. "You two are back early," Mr. Flynn remarks. "Did something happen?" "Well, there's good news and there's bad news," Phineas replies, holding me close. "Bad news first," Mr. Flynn says. "Well, the bad news is that Isabella's stalker came back and literally tried to kidnap her. But you should have seen her, Dad. I couldn't save her myself, but this girl beat the crap outta him!" Phineas says, in voice that lets me know he's proud of me. "Well," I say, blushing. "I hate to use it, but it was necessary." It's true; I do feel a little bad for beating him up. "Anyways, we ran like hell to get back here," Phineas continues. "Phineas, don't use hell," Mr. Flynn says. "Fine, but we did. Anyways, the good news is," he says, looking at me to make sure it's okay to tell him. I nod, though I blush. "Isabella and I did karaoke to our one hit wonder song. You know; Gitchee Gitchee Goo? Once we were finished, someone in the audience screamed for us to kiss, and I went for it." "Well done, Phineas," Mr. Flynn says. "I knew you'd get some eventually." "DAD!" Phineas screams. "That was just unnecessary!" I burst out in laughter, and after a little bit, Phineas does the same. The rest of the day goes by like a blur. Phineas, Mr. Flynn, and I talk about everything that there is to talk about. Fears, favorite places, that sort of thing. The funny thing is, I answer half of Phineas' questions for him and he answers some of mine. For example, when Mr. Flynn asks what my biggest fear is, Phineas answers, "Easy. Heights." "Well that IS one," I say, "But I think my biggest fear is not being able to help people that I care about." Then he asks Phineas and I answer, "Seeing someone he loves get hurt. Psychically or emotionally." "How did you know that, Izzy?" he asks. "Because I know you." The rest of the evening goes like that. Then I look at the time and say, "Mr. Flynn! You have to get to the casino and look for my dad!" "Shoot, you're right Isabella. I'll get down there, and text when your dad is in enough of a position for you to meet me." "You have no clue how grateful I am for you doing this for me," I say before hugging Mr. Flynn. "Thank you," I say. ~Campbell~ After letting go of Isabella I tell the kids, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." This causes Phineas to blush like a maniac. "Wouldn't think of it, Dad," he tells me. Dad….. it's a title I'm still not used to. But I know that this is my son. He's too much like me not to be. And I honestly don't mind doing this for Isabella. He risked a lot to bring her here, and I almost feel obligated to do so. But not in a bad way. I haven't seen Manuel for a couple weeks, we've both been in the city and so we've been keeping in touch. I just had lunch with him two weeks ago. I would like him to see how grown up and mature his daughter has become. I head out of the room and hit the lobby. Harrah's isn't too far from here. Even though I haven't seen Manuel in a while, I don't think it'll be too hard to find him. I wonder if he and Vivian are still together. While I'm walking, I think about how much Phineas has grown, and how proud I am of him for what he's become. I mean, look at him! He gathered the courage to tell Isabella exactly how he felt about her, something I saw even back when he was a kid. I'm glad he matured enough to realize that. And Isabella couldn't be a better match for Phineas. She really does complete him, and I wish they could see themselves through my eyes; so they could see how happy they are. I know that they know they're happy, but it's two different things to be happy, and to see someone else happy. I'm so absorbed in my thoughts and how happy I am that my son gathered up enough initiative to find me himself, despite all the hell Linda will put him through when he gets home, that I almost miss Harrah's. ALMOST. I enter and they ask for an ID; I show them my driver's license and they allow me to enter. I'm tempted to gamble, and I probably will before the night is over, but right now I need to find Manuel. From my experience with casinos, I know that the dealer who's screwing everyone over will most likely be at the blackjack table. Sure enough, I see a plant (the guy who's spilling drinks or whatever) sitting next to a Mexican guy. I buy myself some chips and enter the game because I'm going to bust the plant and help Manuel. Manuel gets dealt a Jack and an 8. Judging from the stack of chips he has, I can tell he's been counting cards and is expecting a two. I see the dealer ever so slightly nod to the man with alcohol. He spills his drink on Manuel, and I see the dealer attempt to change decks. But I grab his arms and say, "Don't even think about it." Once Manuel gets his clothes somewhat cleaned, he says, "I would like to see that 2." The dealer, having no other choice, deals the 2. Manuel goes to cash in his chips, but he hands half of them to me. "You deserve it, Campbell." I don't even argue, to be honest, the kids need the money to get back to Danville and I'm not in a mood to refuse. "But why did you help me with my mission?" We get the chips cashed in and head out of the casino before I answer. "Because," I say, "there's someone in my hotel that has risked a lot to come see you." "Who could you possibly mean?" Manuel asks, but I'd rather keep it a secret. It'll be all the more awesome when he see Isabella if he's not expecting to see her. I text Phineas, "Stay there, I'm bringing Manuel and should be there in 10 minutes or so." Category:Fanon Works Category:Specials Category:Phinabella Story Category:Finding Dad